


The Dawn of Our Love

by KatieMcgrathIsGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Soulmates, Teleportation, together at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieMcgrathIsGay/pseuds/KatieMcgrathIsGay
Summary: Kara and Mon-el have been distanced for ages, and this distance has brought pain and ache to both of them. So, Kara decides she needs him back, and goes to him once and for all, to see the love of her life again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Dawn of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really the greatest writer so please keep that in mind if there are errors. I hope you enjoy !

Kara longed for touch, touch of a man. The only time these needs were satisfied was with Mon-El. But he had gone, and it wasn’t the same when she stimulated herself. So she knew something had to change.

She had many one night stands and even went out with that William guy to see if he could met her standards, but they never did. Only Mon-El’s thing would satisfy her now. 

Once you have the best it’s impossible to go back to average. 

So to met her wants, she had a great idea. She remembered when Barry Allen gave her that portal thing that made it so she could travel through dimensions. And that’s why at 3 a.m. she was at the D.E.O. rummaging through crates and crates.

Finally after 15 minutes of searching, she finally found it. She knew it was finally time to met her soulmate again. She pressed the button and went through. 

She was on some extra-terrestrial planet. The air was hard to breathe and it was mildly foggy on the streets of the well light city. From what she could see it looked like Neo Tokyo on Mars. 

She looked around for Mon-El. She had pinpointed his alien signature with the teleporter and knew he had to be nearby. All she could see around was a small restaurant and dry cleaner. 

She stood on the side of the road looking around for him when she finally saw him walk out of the tiny restaurant.

He looked amazing.

He was in the long black trench coat, with a black turtleneck underneath. For pants he had these slick light blue jeans that made his legs look very toned and nice.

She jogged to where he was and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hi.” She spoke nervously, “Hey, do you...KARA!” He shouted surprisingly. 

“The one and only.” She said proudly, “Do you wanna come home with me? I know we just met again but my heart has ached for you ever since we parted.”

“Oh wow😳... uhmmmm, sure!” He said enthusiastically, “ I’ve longed for you forever as well, my love,” he cupped her cheek with his left hand, “Oh how i’ve died to this once more.”

He leaned in and kissed her so passionately and longingly. He kissed her like the world was gonna end.

They parted with a soft smack of their lips and put their foreheads together. Kara took his hand into hers and backed her head a few inches to where they were no longer touching. 

“Why don’t we get going then?” She said as she pressed the button and opened the portal.

“Why don’t we?” Mon-El agreed as he followed her lead. 

They skipped into the portal and ended up in Kara’s loft. It was dark outside and the time on the clock read “4:24”

Suddenly Mon-El feel to the floor and started seizing. Kara frantically grabbed the back oh his head and repeated reassuring words to him. It must have been from his body shifting to such a different climate and the teleportation.

She looked to Mon-El who had no pulse anymore and ran to the phone. She called the only person she thought she could trust with this secret. Her robbery and accidental murder.

“Kara, why are you calling at 4:30 a.m. People have work in the morning you know.” 

“Lena, Mon-El’s dead!” She said with a smile on her face.

“Yayyyyy, and now that you’ve waken me up I think we could turn this night into more fun.” Lena said with a smirk on her face. 

“I’ll be there in 5.” Kara said excitedly.

Then they had the best sex of their life and buried Mon-El’s body in a trash dump, so that he is with his own kind. 

The end😁.

**Author's Note:**

> get played heteros😘


End file.
